


Я дома(с)

by so_hran



Series: за кадром [7]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hran/pseuds/so_hran
Summary: Серия 3.26 "Avengers Assemble".То, что осталось "за кадром".Самый страшный сон Стива Роджерса.





	Я дома(с)

**Author's Note:**

> "Не вынесла душа поэта", как говорится.   
> Прежде чем читать, убедитесь, что вы смотрели серию.
> 
> Давайте смотреть правде в глаза - мне просто нужен был фикс, потому что этот сериал просто отдушина, тёплый плед и какао с зефирками в одном флаконе в море жести и страданий других канонов. А ещё в описании четвёртого сезона говорится, что будут только новые Мстители, а старые типа куда-то пропадут. Так почему бы не выкинуть из головы этот страшный сон и не представить, что всё было и будет совсем не так.

***

  
\- Так нужно, Стив, - Наташин голос глухой, почти каркающий, а саму её слегка трясёт – это чувствуется, когда она касается ладонью моего плеча в попытке поддержать.  
  
\- Это единственный выход, - у Сэма голос и вид не лучше, чем у остальных, а в глазах видны слёзы.   
  
\- Мы ещё обязательно увидимся, - голос Тони приглушён, он будто бы говорит из-за стены. А ведь между нами действительно стена – стена силового барьера, который не позволяет подойти ближе, прикоснуться, прижать к себе, удержать, не дать провалиться в портал.   
  
\- Тони… - слова даются тяжело, да и кажется, будто говорит их кто-то другой. Потому что самому хочется говорить… кричать совсем другое, - ты лучший друг, который у меня был… за всю мою жизнь.   
  
\- Мне бы хотелось думать, что я был лучшим из-за того, что это так и есть, но на самом деле… это всё потому что ты был рядом, - он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но вдруг барьер отбросил нас ещё дальше друг от друга, а в следующий момент Тони исчез.   
  
И навалилась пустота. Мы в полной тишине появились в реальности. Стрендж тяжело дышал от перерасхода сил, полные надежды взгляды новых Мстителей потухли, когда они поняли, что Тони действительно остался по ту сторону. А потом Наташа привела нас на старую базу ЩИТа – ведь Башня была разрушена.   
  
Башня разрушена!   
  
\- Стив, если ты не хочешь оставаться один, - Наташа снова положила ладонь мне на плечо в попытке поддержать, но я всё равно вздрогнул. Выдавить из себя слова не получалось, да даже поднять взгляд от пола и посмотреть ей в глаза не получалось. Поэтому я лишь покачал головой, отстраняясь – прикосновения были противны. – Хорошо, но если что – мы все рядом.  
  
Дождавшись, когда она договорит, я зашёл в комнату, аккуратно закрыл дверь, поворачивая замок и отрезая себя от чужих взглядов, и только после этого сполз по стене вниз. Щит мешался, и был отброшен в сторону. Гулкий звук, с которым он ударился о стену и свалился на пол, вывел меня из ступора. И внезапно навалилось осознание случившегося.   
  
Буквально выдравшись из формы, срывая злость на застёжках и креплениях, я упал на кровать, обычную стандартную кровать на забытой базе ЩИТа, подгрёб к себе подушку, пахнущую пылью и каким-то простым порошком, и уткнулся в неё, не в силах остановить дрожь и справиться с истерикой.   
  


***

  
  
Проснувшись рывком, я резко сел и судорожно заозирался по сторонам. Я был в небольшой комнате, которые обычно создавались на базах ЩИТа для сотрудников, в ногах перекрутилась простыня, подушка валялась на полу рядом с формой и щитом. Кровать была пуста. Проведя ладонью, ощутил лишь прохладу хлопка.   
  
Кажется, желудок скрутился и к горлу подступила тошнота. Не получилось сделать вдох.   
  
В памяти всплыло недоприкосновение через силовой барьер и пугающе голодный и обречённый взгляд Тони по ту сторону.  
  
Меня всего затрясло и захотелось кричать, да вот только сделать вдох до сих пор не получалось.  
  
И тут открылась дверь, ведущая в небольшую душевую, на кровать упал свет, но я не мог пошевелиться, слышал только ток крови в ушах. В следующий момент меня обняли знакомые руки, а сквозь рокот крови пробился взволнованный голос.  
  
\- Стив? Стиви? Хей, давай же, взгляни на меня, Стив. Ну же. Давай, мой хороший, сделай вдох. Коротенький вдох. Это же не сложно. Ты же делал это уже миллионы раз. Ничего сложного. Чувствуешь? Я дышу. И ты дыши. Давай же, хороший мой, дыши со мной.   
  
Он говорил что-то ещё, но мне было уже плевать. Я смог вдохнуть, вжался в Тони сильнее, развернувшись и спрятав лицо у него на плече. Он гладил меня по волосам и спине. И я чувствовал, что успокаиваюсь. Чувствовал, что его сердце тоже успокаивается. Чувствовал холодный металл реактора в его груди, слышал знакомый и родной гул. Чувствовал, как по шее Тони скатываются холодные капли воды с мокрых волос. Чувствовал, как из моих глаз против моей воли катятся слёзы облегчения и радости, что весь тот пережитый ужас – всего лишь сон.  
  
Дурацкий ночной кошмар.  
  
Бред уставшего мозга.  
  
Тони здесь. Рядом. Обнимает меня и несёт какую-то успокаивающую чушь, растирая ладонями мои лопатки. Он тёплый. И пахнет мятной зубной пастой, разогретым металлом и конечно же кофе.   
  
Когда истерика отступила, Тони лёг, утянув меня за собой на кровать, продолжая водить ладонью по моим плечам и спине, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.   
  
\- Что ты видел? – это стандартный вопрос.   
  
Ещё до того, как мы переспали, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что быть просто друзьями у нас не выходит, мы проводили вместе бессонные ночи. Когда нам обоим снились кошмары, мы сидели и смотрели старые фильмы, разговаривали или просто молчали рядом. А через какое-то время стали рассказывать. Расскажешь кошмар – и он быстрее забывается. Так я впервые рассказал кому-то о Пегги и невыполненном обещании, о Баки, которого я раз за разом терял и не мог спасти, о ледяной воде, сковывающей всё тело, о войне, что так и не закончилась. А ещё я узнал об Афганистане, о чане с грязной водой, о тяжёлом автомобильном аккумуляторе, который нужно было всюду таскать за собой, о Стейне, вырвавшем реактор и бросившем умирать во второй раз, в тысячный раз, и о портале над Башней – тёмной дыре в космос прямо над домом.  
  
\- Тебя нельзя было отделить от Альтрона, - я вжался лицом в его плечо, чувствуя, как он обхватывает меня руками и касается губами мои волос. - Ты остался там.   
  
\- Глупости какие, - Тони фыркнул, но я всё равно услышал напряжение в его голосе и почувствовал едва заметную дрожь, на миг охватившую его тело.  
  
Мы же ложились спать вместе. Но Тони не спал. Наверное, долго лежал рядом, а потом поднялся и ушёл в душ, чтобы ненароком не разбудить меня. А может сам проснулся от кошмара.  
  
Ведь Альтрон действительно подчинил себе его разум на какое-то мгновение, пока не появился Стрендж. Пока они вместе с Вижном не вытащили Тони, оставив Альтрона довольствоваться пустым костюмом… и аркреактором. Хорошо, что Тони перестраховался и после прошлого нападения Альтрона на Башню отдал запасной реактор Пеппер.   
  
\- Я здесь. Альтрон в другом измерении. А Стрендж теперь окончательно зазнается и при любом удобном случае будет напоминать мне, что спас меня, - Тони быстро справился с собой, снова возвращаясь к своему обычному полушутливому тону. Из голоса и тела ушло напряжение.  
  
\- Нужно послать ему корзину фруктов, - против воли улыбнулся я, поднимая голову, чтобы заглянуть Тони в лицо и убедиться, что всё приходит в норму.  
  
\- Чай. Он любит чай.  
  
\- И откуда ты это знаешь?  
  
\- Это что, ревность? – Тони прищурился, его губы дрожали, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
  
\- Ну не знаю, он так привычно приобнял тебя, когда мы появились на его пороге… - шутливо протянул я, подтягиваясь выше.  
  
\- Не могу поверить. Ты ревнуешь меня к этому напыщенному болвану в плаще?! – как же мне нравится этот его взгляд с искрами на дне зрачков, когда сама радужка кажется светлее, чем обычно. И когда в уголках глаз собираются короткие лучи морщин от сдерживаемой улыбки.   
  
\- Тони.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я тебя люблю, ты ведь знаешь.  
  
Он замер весь подо мной, кажется, даже дыхание задержал.  
  
\- Тони?  
  
А в следующий момент он уже целовал меня, подавшись вперёд и переворачивая нас. Узкая кровать, не рассчитанная на двоих, заскрипела, а мы чудом не свалились на пол. Но единственное, что меня волновало, это проблема наличия на нас белья.  
  
\- Чёрт, здесь же вряд ли есть смазка да?  
  
\- Это же ЩИТ.  
  
\- Ну да, о чём это я.  
  
От желания сводило пальцы. Возбуждение накатывало волнами, расходилось по всему телу и вырывалось хриплыми стонами.   
  
\- Блять, Стив, я…  
  
\- Ребята, я честно всё понимаю и не хочу вам мешать, но у нас тут проблема в лице Фьюри, - раздался голос Клинта из-за двери. - И он очень-очень-очень-ОЧЕНЬ зол. Меня отправили вперёд, чтобы вас предупредить, что он идёт сюда. И боюсь, что его даже Тор с Халком надолго не задержат. Так что лучше бы вам поскорее закончить то, чем вы там занимаетесь – чем бы вы не занимались – и одеться.  
  
Рыкнув, я непроизвольно крепче сжал задницу Тони, от чего он вздрогнул и застонал, быстрее двигая рукой и утыкаясь лбом мне в грудь.  
  
\- Ребята? Вы вообще меня слышите?  
  
Я честно хотел ответить, даже открыл рот, чтобы сказать «да», но вместо этого лишь громко застонал от накатившего удовольствия. Оргазм накрыл внезапно, меня будто швырнуло в него, и на какое-то мгновение я просто отключился. Судя по обмякшему на мне Тони, его постигла та же участь.  
  
\- Ребята?..  
  
\- Где они?!  
  
\- Ник!  
  
\- Я ещё раз спрашиваю, где они?!  
  
Тони рассмеялся и снова сел, с улыбкой глядя на меня. Кажется, его ни капли не волновало, что мы оба голые, он сидит на мне, в комнате однозначно пахнет сексом, а Фьюри может в любую минуту потерять терпение и снести дверь с петель.   
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Давай сбежим?  
  
Рассмеявшись, я дёрнулся было вверх, чтобы поцеловать его. И мы всё-таки свалились с кровати.


End file.
